Warm October Nights
by dajxdarkangel
Summary: Future fic. Clark's given up on life, and Lana's there to help... [stuff changed] r/r if you want
1. Solitude

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this show, then maybe I can get Clark and Lana together and it wouldn't bug me so much. O well, I don't and stuff so please, don't sue a lovesick loser.

Ok, so like, yeah. I was listening to my Yellowcard CD [which is AWESOME! Go pick up Yellowcard's "One for the Kids" NOW! ASAP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS?! GO! GO! GO!] and couldn't sleep [caffeine I think, which explains my Yellowcard outburst] so I wrote a really bad fic that I'm posting because I have nothing better to do. With that in mind, I'll understand if you don't wanna read any further. I bet you're sick of my talking now huh? Okay then. And hey I never claimed to be a writer. I never was a writer, I'm not a writer, and I can never be a writer. =)

[P.S 03/20/02 – I was rereading this story tonight and realized a lot of things that was wrong with it. Thanks for all the suggestions everyone. Anyways, I updated some of it.]

Warm October Nights 

**Solitude**

"The worst solitude is to be destitute of sincere friendship." - Sir Francis Bacon

****

Clark stood in his fortress of solitude with his hands in his pockets, gazing at the stars. He never felt so lonely in solitude before. It was just him and the stars. It had been that way for a while. Things had changed since freshman year. 3 years went by so quickly.

Pete had merged into the jock group that Clark could not be a part of.

Chloe had crossed the boundary of a friend, into a reporter when she tried everything to find out Clark's "secret".

His father was gone. And it was all his fault. His father, the one who kept him on the right path. He was the one who always knew what the right thing to do was. His mother changed after his father was no longer around. She was a recluse. Just like him.

He remembered that night the year before. It was the last night he had been happy. He had gone to Metropolis with Pete, Chloe, and Lana. He got home to see his house ransacked, and his mother crying, holding his father's limp body.

Lana. There was always Lana. They had gotten so close until Clark pushed her away. After Whitney left for college when they were sophomores, she went through throngs of guys. But never Clark until... that night that they had spent in Metropolis. She had kissed him. Clark shook his head, trying to get the memory out of his mind.

So now he was alone. It was just him with the weight of the world on his shoulders and he hated it.

Lana stepped outside and breathed in the sweet scent of autumn. She stepped off her porch and kicked some fallen leaves on the ground. Her eyes were following a floating leaf when they focused on something else.

It was an outline of a tall person standing in the dark barn, staring into the night. She sighed.

As she stood on her walkway, she began to wonder what happened to the Clark she knew 3 years before. He was so full of life, and now it was like, it drained itself out of him.

No one knew what happened to the old Clark, but Lana had some idea. It was in junior year when his father was killed. Clark just kind of disappeared from the face of the earth, only peering out when he needed to.

She remembered the last time she talked to him. They had kissed. Lana felt all the symptoms of love. Tingles, sweaty palms, spinning head... the works. She knew he had felt it too, but that was all in the past. It had been so long.

She stood there, staring at his standing form when she got a sudden urge to go to him. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to be there for him.


	2. Not Alone Anymore

Warm October Nights 

**Not Alone Anymore**

I'll see you through the rain

Through the heartache and pain

It hurts like never before

You're not alone any more

- George Harrison

Clark heard the wooden stairs creak as a slim figure walked up the barn steps.

He heard a quiet voice speak out as she stepped into the moonlight.

"Hi Clark."

He stood there, and rubbed his eyes, wondering if it was all a dream. So many of his dreams started like this. She would walk up the stairs, pronounce her love for him, they'd kiss, just like they had in Metropolis, and they'd live happily ever after.

"Clark?" Lana said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hi Lana." He was all he managed to squeak out.

She smiled at him. It wasn't a happy smile, but a sympathetic smile. Funny, how the word sympathetic reminded him so much of the word pathetic. Because that's all he was, pathetic.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here."

"A little." He said quietly, staring out at the moon. An unnerving silence filled the air.

"I wanted to ask you something." Clark turned around slowly to face Lana.

Her eyes glowed with the glint of the moonlight as he looked into them, waiting for her question.

"Clark... are you okay?"

_'Are you okay?... ARE YOU OKAY?! Way to go Lana, you talk to a guy for the first time in a year and you say, ARE YOU OKAY?!'_

Lana cleared her throat, shutting up the annoying voice in her head, but she knew it was right. She knew he wasn't okay. And it hurt her that he wasn't.

Clark didn't know how to answer. He didn't want Lana's pity, but he needed to talk to someone. Stars were good to talk to, but didn't give advice worth listening to. Well actually, they didn't give advice... period.

_'You really are pathetic Clark. Stars. HAH! This is too funny.'___

He didn't know his own mind could be so cruel, but it was right. It was pathetic.

"Don't worry about me Lana." was the response Lana got. But it wasn't the response she wanted to accept.

"Clark... how can I not?" She said, as she stepped towards him. She extended her hand and embraced him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She felt him tremble at the contact. She wondered how long had it been since he had been that close to someone.

A tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry it took me so long to worry about you."

She felt his arms slowly encase her in his body. His body seemed to become so warm and welcoming.

As Clark wrapped his arms around her, his doubts, fears, and confusion washed away. He thought of nothing but that moment. Nothing but her.

He couldn't speak, afraid she'd hear him the wrong way.

He couldn't move, afraid she'd step away.

He couldn't breathe, afraid it might all be a dream.


	3. Like An Angel

Warm October Nights 

**Like An Angel******

****

If I were to walk till time saw no end

If I were to climb till the air was too thin

I could not find a picture fit the frame

As perfect as you

You showed me life and lived nothing less

Yet you're so above me

I'll take my time you memory is bliss

The angel above me

When I look at the stars they shine of your eyes

The sky it burns bright with your presence tonight

Yet your so above me and I cannot fly

To the angel above I long to be with

- Rufio

Clark's mind drifted off to the night they had last been together. The two sat in his hotel room when Chloe and Pete went out for a bite to eat. She talked to him about the guy she was dating that week, but Clark didn't want to her it. A verbal fight broke out between the two when Clark had enough of being 'Mr. Best Friend'. It ended in the two joining in an unforgettable kiss.

Clark shook his head, knowing that night was ages ago, and things would never be the same.

He didn't know how long they stood there together, but he didn't want the moment to end. Sadly, it had to. Lana pulled away and looked into his eyes, searching his soul, and for that instant, Clark felt totally vulnerable.

He didn't like to feel weak, but it was how he felt whenever Lana was around. He let down his guard and gave everything to her. That was just how she made him.

They sat down, staring at the stars together. They understood each other. Even without a spoken word, they had a way of knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

The silence was broken by Clark's quiet voice.

"Why did you come here Lana? After all this time?"

"Honestly, I dunno. I just, wanted to be here for you. Like you've always been there for me."

_And I wanted to be here with you Clark. I want to be with you so much it hurts.___

Lana remembered how things used to be. How comfortable she had always been in their late night talks. He understood her. Everything about her. He always made her feel better, and now it was her turn.

She moved closer to Clark and laced her fingers through his. The contact sent electricity down her spine. It felt so right with him.

At first a long one-sided conversation started. Lana talked while Clark nodded and let out short chuckles. Soon, he began to open up.

Clark tried to stop himself. He couldn't.

He lied with his head on her lap, as she stroked his hair slowly. He couldn't help but feel like a little boy, pouring out his heart and soul. He probably looked weak. He probably looked stupid. He probably looked pathetic. But he didn't care. He felt so safe with Lana, so perfectly safe.

Lana smiled as Clark stopped their long talk and sat up. He had the face of an innocent angel and she fought the urge to reach out and kiss him. It was too early. She didn't want him to push her away again.

He let out a sigh. So much was lifted off his chest and he felt so much... lighter. Even with his newly relinquished burdens, there was still one, weighing down on him harder than it had before. He needed to let go of it, he needed to tell her...


	4. Coming Clean

Hi. Uh. Sorry it's been so long without an update but it took me awhile to get my life back on track. Oh Lex is in this chapter. Some of you might not like the role he plays but uhh… yeah. Thanks for all the people who reviewed. And thanks for all the suggestions! Just so you all know, I don't mind flames but I always think, 'if you hate my story so much, why waste a minute of your short life on me?' Thanks.

****

Warm October Nights 

****

****

**Coming Clean******

****

I've looked in your eyes,  
I'm coming clean.   
I've made up my mind.   
I've made up my mind.  
To lie would be to compromise,  
To lie would be to compromise, and I won't try.

- The Get Up Kids

Clark just stared at Lana, looking for the right way to tell her. Suddenly, he stopped. And another memory flooded his mind. Lex. Clark remembered it all too clearly.

He had told Lex about his powers. Well, Lex had found out about his powers. At first, he seemed trustworthy and understanding. He didn't stay that way forever. Lex, being the power-hungry person he was, blackmailed Clark into doing favors for him. That's how Clark had gotten his father killed. Lex was looking for him that night.

Clark was shaken from his thoughts by Lana's smooth voice.

"Clark I just want you to know that all your secrets are safe with me. And I trust you with all of mine."

She was right. She had told him so much. Things that he never would've imagined about, he now knew. They knew the deepest things about each other, but Clark still wasn't ready to let go.

"Clark, what's wrong?" It was as if she read his mind.

"Don't worry about it Lana."

For the first time in his life, Clark felt tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"I killed him Lana."

"What?"

"I killed my father."

"What are you talking about? The police found the guy that did it."

"Well, it's my fault."

"How?"

"There was this secret… that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But I did. And my father paid for my mistake.

"Oh. What kind of big secret could cost your father his life?" Lana said, with a hint of anger in her voice. She was disappointed that he didn't trust her enough to tell her this secret.

Clark paused and then looked into her eyes.

"Lana…" He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "…I have to tell you something, that's not so… normal. And it might freak you out, but you can't tell anymore, because that would be really bad, but I really have to tell you because I can't hold it in anymore and I feel so right with you and I haven't talked to anyone in such a long time and I dunno what to do—" He was interrupted by soft laughter.

"Clark, breathe, you're babbling."

Clark smiled and the tension eased.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem." Lana said still laughing a little.

"Now what is it?" Lana said with seriousness passing over her.

"Well, I… I… I'm not like other people…"

"I kinda knew that the first day I met you Clark Kent." Lana said, jokingly.

"No, I mean… really. Watch." Clark turned his back to Lana.

"Okay. Put something in your hand, anything, and don't let me see it."

"Clark, what is this?"

"Just do it. Please."

"Okay…" Clark heard her digging through things, looking for something to hold. "You can turn around now."

Clark turned around slowly and squinted his eyes.

"What are you doing Clark?"

Clark didn't answer her, but blurted out something with an almost mechanical voice.

"You're holding a flashlight in your left hand behind your back."

Lana smiled in amusement. "Cute trick. Sorry to break it to you but Clark… There are other magicians on this earth."

Clark realized he needed to show her more. "Okay here. Close your eyes again."

Lana stared at Clark, then played along. She felt Clark pull her into a tight hug then she felt herself being picked up and moved. Clark's arms around her waist made her smile. The contact was so… perfect.

"Okay, open your eyes." She felt Clark whisper in her ear.

Lana slowly opened her eyes then looked around. She stared in wonderment at the stars that surrounded her.

She looked down, unable to see the loft she was once standing on. She was floating.

Clark watched Lana as her eyes took in the miracle around her. He saw her look up at him with a fear-filled eyes and he smiled as he tightened his grip around her.

The flight back down to the barn was quiet. They never took their eyes off each other's.

When they were safely landed, Clark slowly let go of Lana and backed away, afraid of her reaction.

After a long unnerving silence, Clark cleared his throat. "This is what I was talking about Lana. I can see through things, and fly, and I can lift almost anything, and I'm almost… unbreakable." He said in a quiet voice.

"Wow. That's… that's…" She stammered, unable to process what had just happened.

"Weird?" Clark said quietly.

Her mind cleared. "Definitely, but cool." Lana said, taking a step towards him.

"Cool?" Clark repeated, looking up with a smile.

"Definitely." Lana said, hugging Clark. "Don't worry Clark, your secret's safe with me."

Lana couldn't believe it. But it didn't bother her at all. It was a gift that Clark had, and that was a good thing. It scared her a little, but she knew that she'd learn to accept it completely. She loved him too much to let something like this get in the way.

Lana stayed embraced in their hug. She moved her hands from the back of his neck, as she ran them smoothly down to his chest. She could feel his rippling muscles contract under her hands. She felt him shudder. She looked up his towering body into his deep eyes. The eyes that she felt could peer deep into her soul, and know exactly what she felt.

Clark leaned down as his fingers dug into Lana's back, pulling her closer. They leaned into each other, and felt electricity as their lips met. Her grasp around his neck tightened pulling him closer to her.  Lana let out a gasp when the contact was made. Clark's soft lips caressed hers and she tilted her head up to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Lana granted it to him and opened her mouth. The first time their tongues met was like a bolt of energy. Clark slowly pulled away, her warmness still lingering on his lips.

For his first time, it was as if Clark knew exactly what to do, like he had done it so many times before.

"Wow." was the only word Clark managed to squeak out.

Lana slowly nodded her head in agreement.

_Definitely wow._

Lana felt something she had never felt before. And she needed more. She pulled Clark down into another deep kiss.

Just then, it was as if her knees gave out from the intensity of their contact. She started to fall but Clark's strong arms wouldn't let her as he gently laid her down.

He laid down next to her. The two stared at the stars, out of breath from their moment together.


	5. Dream Some More

Warm October Nights 

****

Dream Some More 

Warm October nights

You came and cuddled next to me

Our noses brushed so close

I wished it was our souls

Drifting off to sleep

I could hear the little snores you made

Watching eyes shut tight

Like doors to something sweeter where you rest

Tear me off a piece of blanket

Keep me warm and we can make it

Here's my heart, I'll let you break it

Touched your skin and I can't take it

Light will creep in soon

And I still haven't slept a wink

I wish the sun would hide its head

So I could watch you dream some more

I wanna watch you dream some more

- Yellowcard

Clark slowly opened his eyes. He realized the position he and Lana were in and didn't want to get up. He pulled her closer as he leaned into the back of Lana's neck. Her hair smelled like… something so beautiful, it couldn't be described. Just like her. He laid there as he felt her chest steadily rise. Laying there with her made everything go away.

In the last night that he had spent with her, some many questions were answered, so many mixed feelings were resolved. He was no longer alone in solitude, but in solitude with her. And she was all he needed.

Lana could feel the warmth of Clark's steady breathing on the back of her neck. She felt safe laying next to him with his arm protecting her. She turned around to face him, slowly not to wake him.

She watched his sleeping face and smiled. This wasn't the same Clark Kent she had seen the night before. He was better. It was like all his burdens are heartache was out and wasn't weighing down on him anymore.

She reached down and moved a strand of his hair from his face. And a shiver passed through her body. She never felt like this with anyone before. She'd never been in love before.

She could see a small smile playing on his lips, and she hoped he was dreaming about something happy. She hoped he was dreaming about her.

He shifted and she laid still, trying not to wake him. She didn't want to wake him. She wanted to watch him dream some more.

THE END…

Okay, you've reached the end, loved it? Hated it? Either way, this story kept me busy and now I'm officially tired. Good night everyone! =)


End file.
